The transliteration work for generating voice information based on document information is performed for mainly visually handicapped persons or persons with dyslexia. In the transliteration work, in order to improve the quality of voice information obtained by voice synthesis based on document information, reading errors or accent errors of the voice information are corrected, for example. The voice information or the composite document information including voice information that has been corrected by transliteration work is output from a dedicated reader such as hardware or an application, and used for users such as visually handicapped persons or persons with dyslexia.